Everything About You
by Silent Screaming
Summary: [YxA] Yohji and Aya find themselves falling in love with the person they hate the most.


[A/N: Wheee! My very first Weiss Kreuz fic! .::huggles chibi Yohji plushie::. Be forewarned I am an angst-monger and I intend to put the boys of Weiss through a little torture XD .::chews on plushie::. ENJOY!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any anime for that matter despite my every wish. I also definitely do NOT own the song used which is by Three Days Grace.  
  
Warning/Pairing: Shounen-ai/Yaoi [boyxboy lovin' ppl!] YohjixAya[Ran] Set pre-Gluhen I suppose. . .Limey-situations. A bit of a spoiler about pasts if u haven't seen the whole first series  
  
[song lyrics] 'thoughts' "dialogue" -----POV Switch----  
  
-----Yohji----  
  
Warm flesh on flesh, breathing heavily, the world lost to us as you bury your face in your pillow stifling my name as its moaned unconsciously from your kiss swollen lips. One final thrust and we both climax at the same time whispering things we won't remember in the morning.  
  
"I love you," You say before you fall asleep fingers running gently through my blond hair. I know you can't mean it.  
  
[Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet]  
  
I never can fall asleep, too many thoughts course through my mind at night. In the daytime its okay, I can cope. I slip into flirtatious mode, cocky smile always in place, witty words on my tongue just waiting to be spoken, dark sunglasses to hide emerald green eyes that may betray my cool façade. I can cope.  
  
But lying next to you at night, listening to your deep breathing as you sleep. I can't bare it. It's been so long since I when to sleep with anyone and woke up with them in the morning. It's been so long since Asuka. It's been so long since I've had a solid relationship. I chuckle, devoid of humor into the silent room. As if you can call this solid.  
  
I glance over at you. You're still asleep. You're unaware as always, to anyone else's suffering. I don't think I can stay here. I don't think I can keep doing this. It hurts too much.  
  
[Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet]  
  
I extricate myself from your arms carefully. I'd have no excuse if you were to wake up. But being an assassin, just like being a worthless whore I suppose, requires stealth. I've left many one-night stands without anyone ever realizing I'm gone. As I ease my weight off the mattress, you shift but never awaken.  
  
I head down the hallway carefully heading back towards my room. I carefully peer into Ken's room then Omi's, making sure there okay, playing concerned older brother like I always do every night. They're both still asleep, obviously not having heard our little session not long ago.  
  
In my room, I slip into a tight pair of jeans and a black muscle tee. My idea of modesty. I'm not looking for attention tonight. I light a cigarette and finger comb my hair as I climb into Seven, headed towards my favorite bar on the outskirts of the city.  
  
[Only when I stop to think about it. . .]  
  
Half a bottle of vodka later and thoughts of you and Asuka start to mesh together. Aya, Asuka, Aya, Asuka. . .it doesn't matter. Both people I've destroyed or will destroy. I've got like a reverse King Midas thing going on. Everything I touch turns to death. You'd be smart to get away now. . .  
  
Your cold-hearted, cruel, you never let anyone in. I'll never understand you. But in return you'll never understand me. You hate it when I smoke. When I come home at 5am smelling of alcohol and sex. You hate it when I flirt with the girls who come into the shop, the way I act, the way I dress. You hate me, Kudou Yohji.  
  
But it's okay, because I hate you too. You're a self-centered bastard. I fuck you every damn night and the only person who you ever think about is yourself and that half-dead sister of yours.  
  
One more shot and the bottles all done.  
  
But I love you anyway.  
  
[I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you]  
  
-----Aya-----  
  
The dead bodies of my parents, the headlights as they head towards her blinding her. The shocked, painful scream. The memory of her smiling face just hours before.  
  
I wake up from my dream, more like a flashback really, and your not there. You're never there. I sigh running my fingers through my blood red hair. This isn't how it's supposed to be.  
  
[Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet]  
  
I sit up in the dark room, wondering where you might have gone to. Typical Yohji behaviour, disappearing in the night to who knows where. I head downstairs thinking maybe we might have gone out to smoke. Most likely not; you'd never listen to my wishes that if you absolutely must smoke, vile as the habit is, that you go out and do it. You never listened before, why on earth would you start now?  
  
I sit on the couch waiting up for you, ready to scold you the minute you walk through that door. I glance at the clock, it's almost 4am. Irresponsible as always. And you'll probably sleep 'til noon when you do get in, complaining of a hangover when you finally get up and completely miss your shift in the flower shop. And what if we receive a mission tomorrow? Tch, negligent as usual.  
  
[Only when I stop to think about it.  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you? I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?]  
  
You come in, drunk as hell like always. The scent of alcohol and tobacco looms over you. I yell at you, list all the reasons why you're a worthless idiot, a liability to the team. You just push right past me, a slurred "Fuck you, Aya." As you wobble up the steps, probably to pass out on your bed or with your head over the toilet. I could care less.  
  
Its funny, I can name every one of your faults and don't hesitate to, but I still love you regardless.  
  
[I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you? You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me?]  
  
And try as you might not to say it, you love me too. I know you do, even though sometimes you slip up and call me Asuka, every now and then. You and I, we live in darkness. Thus we fear falling for someone pure, someone innocent. We fear tainting them with our bloodied hands. Assassins don't deserve love. But you love me still.  
  
------Yohji------  
  
[I hate.]  
  
I stumble up to my room and toss myself onto the bed. I hate you. I hate me. I hate the world we have to live in. A world stained with blood and death and pain and suffering.  
  
I always think of the most depressing things when I'm wasted.  
  
[You. Hate.]  
  
I hear you head up the stairs. You stop right in front of my room and walk in. I know it's you without looking, without you having to say anything. You wouldn't say anything anyway, your always so fucking silent, I never know what your thinking.  
  
[I hate.]  
  
You sit on the edge of the bed, silent as always staring at me and nothing at the same time, as if you're seeing something from the past. Something you'd rather forget. I kiss you gently. That's what we need each other for. To forget. Painful pasts, vengeful futures, that's what Weiss is about. If only for a moment, we can forget, together. The kiss intensifies and before I know it your pushing me down, or I'm pulling you down with me. It doesn't really matter as we both struggle for dominance over the kiss.  
  
[You love me]  
  
I let you win, as your kisses trail down my neck. I'm already breathing heavy, my head spinning from alcohol and you on top of me, my hands roaming beneath the waistline of my belt. My back arches as the feel of your cold fingers wrapped around me registers. I close my eyes as we kiss again, deeper this time. More meaningful. I don't want this feeling to ever end.  
  
"I love you," I moan between kisses and strokes. You return the sentiment just as our lips meet again.  
  
I hate you for making me feel so amazing, and love you for the exact same reason.  
  
[I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you]  
  
[A/N: Well. . .that was like pointless XD but I got a lil angst and some Yohji and Aya lemon/lime out of it plus I got to use a song that's been stuck in my head for ages. A bit OOC on the Aya part, which is why it's considerably shorter than the Yohji POV. Anyway it was more or less me just testing the waters. Maybe I'll write something substantial at a later date. Until then review, review, review!! Flames will be used to light Farfarello [my favorite Schwarz bad guy] on fire! Mwhahahaha. . .yeah please review] 


End file.
